In the shoes of a highschool Hanyou
by Belle Ange7
Summary: Imagine if our friends from the feudal era were present day teens and went to Kagome's highschool. Combine that with a little presto chango switching and you got the craziness from my minds perspective. KagInu MirSan KouAya SessKagu


What could be funnier than Inuyasha and friends in high school and all the hilarity that ensues? If they had to see it from each other's point of views! Mistress light here and have I got a story for you! It's this weird plot bunny that hoped into my dreams so to speak and I think you all will like it! For the record, I own nothing but my ideas and that is questionable… on with the show!

"Kagome, move it or lose it! If I'm late for class, you're a is mine!" Sango yelled up the stairs at her.

"Geez, you don't have to be so violent, Sango! I'll be right down!" She replied running down the stairs with her little pink backpack bouncing with her.

She looked Sango over, taking in the purple rocker backpack, the high ponytail and the eggplant eye shadow. If anyone could make an impression in a drab high school uniform, it was Sango. She had curves everywhere Kagome, in her personal opinion, did not. Kagome sometimes even envied her best friend for her beauty. Sango wasn't exactly a classic beauty but she had a way of drawing attention that Kagome had yet to master.

The girls sped into the kitchen, grabbing Onigiri on their way out the door.

"Girls, you really should stop and have a better breakfast than that. I made eggs!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled out the door.

"No time, mom. We're already late for class and it's the first day!"

They slowed down to a trot once they got almost within view of the high school watching all the other students hustle down the street.

"Maybe we aren't as late as we thought. There are a lot of other kids just getting here too." Kagome said, looking around her at all the people heading towards their school.

"Yeah, maybe but I'd rather not chance it. Hurry up!" Sango said, dragging Kagome along.

"Hey sis, wait for me!" The two girls turn around to see Souta come running up behind them. "Mom said for me to walk with you to school since it's on the way, okay sis?"

"Oh great, we have the tag along with us today!" Sango said, playfully ruffling his hair.

"Good morning ladies. Would two lovelies such as yourselves like a ride to school?" Miroku drove his new Mercedes up along side the girls and Souta, rolling down the tinted windows in order to get a fuller view of Sango.

"Count again, Miroku. We're not riding anywhere with you because we have to drop Souta off at school. Besides, what in the name of all that is logical thinking would lead you to believe that we would ride _anywhere_ with you of all people? Or did all that new car smell cloud what little sanity you had left?" Sango bit out at him.

"Actually, my dear Sango, the only thing clouding my mind right now is the vision of beauty I see before me. And don't worry about your brother, Kagome. It's no trouble at all to drop him off on the way. We have plenty of room since Inuyasha will be driving himself to school. Please ladies, grace me with your presence?" He stopped the car and pushed the door open.

"Please, sis? I'm tired from staying up all night trying to memorize the code of conduct and I'd really love a ride." Souta pleaded. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"All right, Souta. I guess we can catch a ride. But just this once."

"Yessss!" Souta jumped into the backseat of the car happily.

Kagome climbed in the back with Souta while Sango was forced to sit up front with Miroku, muttering under her breath, "_if he touches me, I'm hijacking the car!"_

By the time they had dropped off Souta and driven up to their school, Sango had all but jumped out of the car. She climbed out, screaming the whole way and drawing a lot of attention to the car.

"Why the hell did we even agree to this madness? Did it never occur that maybe, just maybe he might do something stupid or did we just assume that he grew a brain over vacation! I swear, if that pea-brained playboy comes within 2 feet of me at any time this year, I'll have a new locker ornament!" Sango screamed, helping Kagome out of the car.

A red-faced Miroku climbed out after them, avoiding the stares he was receiving. "I swear, Sango my hand just slipped! I was simply reaching for the gear shift."

Sango started to fume all over again and stormed over to him. "What the F do you mean you were reaching for the gear shift? The cars a Fing automatic you Ahole!" She socked him in the arm.

"Uh, Sango? I think maybe you should calm down, people are starting to stare." Kagome said, grabbing their things out of the backseat.

"So what? Let the dumb A's stare for all I care! Maybe the air headed bimbo's that make up his little fan club will fill a little of the empty air space between their ears and find some one who's not destined to be the future Japanese Hugh Hefner!" Sango yelled as she pushed her way into the school.

All through the day, the girls avoided Miroku like the plague, which coincidentally included avoiding Inuyasha. In the one class they all shared, the girls wouldn't even look at them. They even sat at totally different ends of the cafeteria at lunch, which wasn't to weird considering the difference in social status.

Finally, Inuyasha got tired of having to deal with Miroku's moping. The giggly girls that usually crowded around their table didn't seem to hold much of Miroku's attention that day.

"All right, that's it! I can't stand watching you cry over a chick! It's not like you've never been slapped or ignored before, _especially_ by Sango. What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha snapped, shooing a girl off of his lap.

"I'm not crying over anyone! I just can't believe the little brat had the nerve to embarrass me in front of all those people, that's all. I'm over it all ready as a matter of fact." He countered bravely, planting a deep kiss on the girl closest to him. Inuyasha gave him a pat on the back and went back to the typical swing of things.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

After school, Kagome typed away on her computer, multitasking between doing her homework and chatting with Sango.

Minimiko: I need help on my trig.

Purplehearts: Why didn't you copy the notes stupid?

Minimiko: I didn't feel like it. Why have notes the first day anyway?

Purplehearts: you were watching Inuyasha weren't you.

Minimiko: …no! Why would I care what that jerk does? Mr. Money bags isn't exactly my type.

Purplehearts: sure Kagome. Whatever you say. Turn to page 167 in the Trig book.

Minimiko: don't change the subject! You think I like him! I'm telling you I wouldn't date that jerk if he were the last hottie on earth!

Purplehearts: Oh, so he's a hottie now?

Minimiko: At least I'm honest! And if it weren't for the big stink you made about Miroku grabbing your leg earlier, someone might think the same for you.

Purplehearts: …

Minimiko: Sango? Hellooo? Are you still there? Sango!

Purplehearts: will you chill a second? I'm trying to save your a by getting these fing notes!

Minimiko: thanks Sango.

Purplehearts: Your welcome, loser. LOL

Minimiko: E-mail them to me. I gotta go. Moms calling.

Purplehearts: See you tomorrow.

Kagome got up to answer her mother's call. The computer screen glowed with her screen saver for a few seconds but then it lit back up. Another conversation was taking place in the same chat room.

Playboy: What are we doing this weekend?

Topdog: there's a party for alexia on Friday night. She V.I.P'ed us so we gotta go.

Playboy: who else is going?

Topdog: a couple of other guys on the varsity team and some people from Sakura High.

Playboy: what about Kouga? I heard he was going to that party too with some of his gang.

Topdog: so what? I could use a good fight. He'll make a great punching bag.

Playboy: I heard he was after Kagome Higurashi. You know, the one you like to play with.

Topdog: yeah, I know her. It might be fun to start that up again if it'll piss Kouga off. Playboy: do you think her and Sango are going?

Topdog: I don't know. Who cares? Besides, Alexia said that she had a friend for you. She's hot!

Playboy: cool. Maybe this party won't be a total snooze fest.

Topdog: how can it be? You'll probably be spending most of your time in the closet again anyway. Hey, I know the perfect way to drive Kouga off the walls. Take his little girlfriend to the party and have fun with her.

Playboy: Kagome a pretty nice girl. That wouldn't be cool. And anyway, he's supposed to be getting with Ayame.

Topdog: No way. He has the hots for Higurashi and not even all the cash Ayame's dad has will change his mind. Stubborn B.

Playboy: look, I gotta go. Yuma's here to help me 'study'. Catch ya tomorrow.

Topdog: there's nothing I wouldn't do so have fun.

Blakmagix10: _Different times different space, now its time to switch your place. Happy yes, happy no, walk in their shoes and you will know._

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I am queen of the evil cliffy! Bow to me little people, though I will have to shorten that chapter a little later. I will see you later my loyal subjects, so until then, R&R!


End file.
